


Got Home Safe

by Nightmarechaser



Series: The Sorceress Supreme [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Pain, Please give me helpful tips, Sass, Sassy, Series, This is my first work, This is part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmarechaser/pseuds/Nightmarechaser
Summary: (not whole though, never whole)
Though Sara got managed to survive, it doesn't dismiss the worry Jack felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first work. I would love some critiques on my writing style, please. This is a piece of a larger series that, for now, is mainly in my head, so don't expect this piece to make much sense on it's own.

It’s a long room filled with cots. There are counters and cabinets along one of the short walls, with windows along the long side the heads of the cots are resting against. Shelves and closets line the side people laying on the cots would face. The final wall is bare except for a larger window facing the front of the building. On the long wall, in the corner between the shelf wall and the empty short wall, there is a doorway that leads to the rest of the house. There is another door on the wall with the cabinets, between the final counter, which has a sink, and the shelf wall, which leads to a small room which is supposed to be used for storage, and is to an extent, but she knows the medic likes to use it as a bedroom as well whenever he has to stay over.

He had caught her out of bed earlier, and reacted about as subtly as a raging hurricane. After she had refused to l _ay back down, goddamn it, you shouldn’t even be able to stand_ , he robbed a small country of all its pillows and put them for her to lean on. Or at least, that’s what it seems like, from this mountain of pillows she is now using. Really? She’s not made of glass, damn it. That guy, has the bedside manner of an axe murderer, but he is surprisingly sweet at times, if a bit of a mother hen. He’s a good friend.

She was sitting up now though, at least, and bored out of her mind. All the cots had a window above them, and hers was casting a rainbow of colors on her sheet covered legs. Yeah, she didn’t regret making those stained glass, they added charm. Besides they were too high to see out of from the beds, so. She left the front window clear, though. That one is actually usable; you could see the front path and some flowers from it. She is really hoping the medic comes back with her laptop soon, at least then she could play some music. Knowing him though, he’ll take as long as possible in spite so that she decides to actually sleep. Jokes on him though, you never bet against her pure stubbornness.

As she was contemplating how long she would be laid up (a week at the most, even with his worst mother henning, she heals fast-), her brother suddenly filled the doorway. He stood there, frozen (ha ha _frozen_ ), face pale like he had seen a ghost. (Well, he was looking at her, so he was almost right.) He had one hand on either side of the doorframe, grasping hard enough to almost dent the wood. He was leaning forward so far, panting like he had run a marathon, it seemed like they were the only thing holding him up. His eyes were wide and his whole frame was tense as a strung bowstring.

For a brief moment that felt like an eternity, her brother-cum-statue’s eyes met her shocked ones. Then, she softened, and offered a sheepish smile and a small half-wave. That seemed to break him out of whatever stupor he was in, as he flung himself forward, surprising her again, and wrapped himself around her middle.

“Oh god, oh thank god, you’re okay,” he cried. He suddenly sat up straight, looked her dead in the eye, and commanded, “Don’t you ever do that again, do you hear me?! I was so worried!” His voice cracked on the last bit, and his stern façade lasted a second longer, before melting into tears as he collapsed against her again.

 He sobbed a quiet, almost unheard, “I almost lost you,” squeezing her like she was his last anchor in a storm, before dissolving into emotional gibberish, flinging out his aura as though to check she was real.

She softly shushed, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, shh, I’m okay, I’m not leaving,” anchoring him to the best of her ability. Ignoring her own stinging eyes, she joined him in caring mumbles, embracing his frantically questing aura with her calm reassurance.

They dropped completely out of words, and into their own form of communication. His _Worry, oh god so worried, don’t leave me, you were gone, I was so scared, how could you, I love you, scared, worry, you’re hurt, should have protected, almost lost you, couldn’t help, you were in danger-_ met her _safe, love, here now, healing, not too hurt, here, not leaving, I’m sorry, here, I’m here, no need for worry-_ which inspired his _anger, worry, of course I’ll worry-_ to which she responded with her _I’m strong, I can take care of myself, I’m safe, sorry, here now, love you, here, safe, I’m sorry, I’m here-_.

He was freezing her bed, and she had frost crawling up her arms, but she didn’t care.

While trying to fill her aura with as much care and safety she could, she accidentally broadcasted a half-moment of _scared_ , barely a blink, that anyone else would have missed, but he knew her inside and out. She immediately went back to _safe, I’m safe, I’m here_ and tried to act strong, but he latched onto that moment with all the ferocity of a starving predator, pushing and pushing until she suddenly broke and then their positions were reversed and she called out her _scared, scared, want protection, I was so scared, don’t leave, I’m sorry, I nearly died, I should have died, scared, not okay, sorry, so scared, how did I survive-_ and buried her face in his chest, sobbing, him answering _safe, you’re safe now, I’m here, so strong, safe, you’re so strong, won’t leave, love you, protection, safe, here, I’m here, was so worried, I’ll protect you-_ knowing the shadows were panicking around them, but not caring.

They continued for a long while, frantically switching back and forth from pacifier to pacified, until they both faded into silence, exhausted, both of them taking comfort in each other’s protection and wellbeing. The frost spiraled out from where they sat in jagged lances, and the shadows danced from that focal point to the tune of their mistress’s emotional distress.

A brother ( _of frost and cold, hurting, takes too much responsibility-_ ) and sister ( _of shadows and secrets, made of masks that hide all she holds-_ ) sat on a cot, while the stars shined outside, clinging for dear life with tear-streaked faces, tired but ( _not happy, not yet-_ ) numb. They passed out, emotionally spent and piled together.


End file.
